


Peter Parker Blurbs

by take_me_adventuring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_adventuring/pseuds/take_me_adventuring
Summary: A collection of short blurbs and headcanons, mostly requests/based on prompts





	1. Coffee Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Requested - Peter and reader have an obsession with coffee and often bicker about whether it's better with creamer or without

“I can’t believe you got  _four_  creamers with your coffee.” You and Peter had stopped off at your favourite cafe to grab your third coffee of the day after a long night of studying.

“Well excuuuuse me for trying to live my life  _and_  enjoy it, geez.” He pushed open the cafe door for you, exiting after you.

“What could possibly be enjoyable about drinking lightly flavoured warm milk?” Your tone was light, both of you were grumpy after the late night but it was just teasing, and you both knew it.

“The fact that I can have caffeine without dissolving my tastebuds.” 

“Peter it’s a cup of milk, you’re not getting any caffeine from it.” You deadpanned, stopping to lean against the gates of Midtown to finish your drink.

“Or maybe I just haven’t built up a tolerance to it by drinking way too much, little miss black coffee with an extra espresso shot.” He poked your shoulder, a cheeky grin lighting up his eyes.

“Ok first of all, rude, and secondly you haven’t built up a tolerance because you’ve never actually had a sip of coffee in your life!” 

“I’ll have you know, I did have a sip of May’s coffee once and it burnt my soul.” He exaggerated shuddering at the memory.

You burst out laughing, remembering all the times you’ve seen may drinking coffee and the bitter stench of her dink infecting seemingly the whole apartment. “May’s coffee is pretty bad, your trauma is valid.”

“It was horrible!! I’m never going near the stuff again.”

“May’s coffee or coffee in general?” Your laughter subsided into a sly smile.

“Both.” Peter looked slightly pained but you weren’t about to back down after all the teasing you get about your coffee preferences.

“So you admit it! Your drink doesn’t count as coffee!”

He chuckled fondly, tossing his empty cup into the recycling and heading towards the school’s entrance, “Come on tolerant one, we’re going to be late for class.”


	2. Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - what it'd be like going through a haunted house with Peter

**Peter Parker’s first (and last) haunted house experience**

\- it’s the middle of summer break   
\- you and Peter were taking the day to visit Long Island  
\- specifically, the Bellmore Carnival since nothing like that is available in the city  
\- you start with a few roller coasters, you both love the adrenaline rush and how it leaves you laughing and giddy afterwards   
\- afterwards, you have some lunch and an ungodly amount of sickly-sweet carnival food   
\- you spot the annual haunted house experience and drag a VERY hesitant Peter along with you  
\- it starts off pretty tame, just you and a few other people walking down a dim hallway with some spooky music, somehow you two ended up at the front of the group  
\- you round the corner and an actor pops out with a garbled noise, his face covered in gross special effects makeup  
\- Peter  _shrieks_  and latches onto your arm, hiding behind you and tucking his head into your shoulder  
\- you take pity on him and move to the back of the group but he’s still got both hands grasping at the material of your sleeves  
\- the next few scares are ok, they mostly hit the front of the group but they still have poor Peter whimpering and praying to the high heavens that this is over soon  
\- you’re assuring him it’s almost over and that he’ll be fine when an unexpected actor pops his head out of a gap in the set wall, yelling right next to Peter  
\- he jumps onto the goddamn ceiling and just sits there swearing to himself  
\- you’re low-key freaking out because he’s going to give himself away as Spiderman but you don’t want to freak him out any more than he already is  
\- thankfully, it’s dark up there and no one really notices his absence  
\- so you coax him down and rush to join up with the rest of the group ahead of you  
\- by the time you get there, they’ve made it through the rest of the scares and you’re walking through the doors out into the sunshine again  
\- you take the teacup ride in an effort to help Peter calm his nerves

And that was the day that Peter Parker almost revealed his secret identity at the carnival


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - The reader works at an overnight coffee shop and is concerned for the man who always pops in far too late at night

You moved to Queens on your own to go to the college you wanted but you had to drop down to part-time study and pick up a lot of late-night shifts at your 24/hr coffee shop so you could afford rent and groceries on top of your tuition. It didn’t take long for you to be promoted to night manager, it was more money but it means you basically had to run the shop by yourself every night. You didn’t mind so much, business was pretty slow after hours so you had a lot of spare time to study. 

By now you’ve got a pretty solid routine of sleeping from 5-11 am, attending your classes and even managing to see your friends in the afternoons. Honestly, you really liked it, you loved the independence and you were never afraid of hard work. And the atmosphere in the shop at night was incredible, soft yellow light, peaceful music playing in the background, the smell of coffee and chocolate hanging in the air, a quiet stillness that always seemed kind of surreal.

But your favourite thing was by far the regulars. There weren’t many of them that came in this late but they all had interesting stories to tell. Like Manou who came in at 12.15 every night and ordered a mocha with whipped cream. He was working his way through nursing school and always got stuck with the night shifts on placement, you always gave him extra whip when he was particularly grumpy. Or Mel, who was mugged three weeks ago and still couldn’t bear to be alone in her apartment, so she sits in the shop all night sipping tea and watching whatever shows you recommend. You always keep soft pillows and blankets on hand for when she dozes off in her seat. Or David, who comes at the end of your shift for his small black coffee and spends hours at the soup kitchen before heading to work, you always tried to slip him a fresh scone free of charge.

And then there was Peter. He was about your age, brown scruffy hair that’s always sticking up at odd angles. He was always slightly out of breath and his cheeks and nose always tinged red, as if he’d been exposed to cold winds. He’d pop by at different times every night but he was there every single night without fail. Sometimes he was out of there as soon as his drink was ready. Sometimes he’d stay and help you with your study or chat to Mel. Sometimes he’d stick his head through the door and say he didn’t have time for coffee but he wanted to swing by to say hello. He took his coffee with caramel sauce and for the life of you, you couldn’t figure out why he was always out so late.

It turned into a bit of a game between you two, every night you were prepared with his bitter-sweet coffee and a new theory. You thought maybe he liked to go for late night runs, he told you that he prefers body-weight exercises. You thought maybe he was in night school, he told you he went to MIT during the day. You thought maybe he worked late, he told you his internship ended at seven. You thought maybe he was a serial killer, he laughed and told you it would be on the news. You asked him point blank and he said:

“Maybe I just think you’re cute.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative angsty ending:
> 
> You asked him point blank, he told you he was Spider-Man. You didn’t believe him until Spider-Man didn’t come back from space, and Peter stopped coming to the coffee shop.


	4. Photography Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - Peter starts a photography club at Midtown High School

\- It’s Peter’s senior year

\- He’s been working with the school paper as a photographer the past year

\- He also helps out with yearbook photography occasionally

\- He’s not  _the_ school photographer, but he helps out at events and stuff

\- Mostly he’s just known around campus for being a photography geek 

\- One day Peter’s approached by a younger student about wanting to help with the paper/yearbook

\- They get into a really animated discussion about cameras and photography

\- A couple of other students have gathered to hear him talk about using light to frame a photo

\- He kind of stops mid-sentence and blinks bc he realises how many freshman have gathered around

\- It’s almost time to get back to class and he doesn’t want to make anyone late so he tells them to meet him in a classroom this time tomorrow if they want to chat more about it

\- He’s super shocked that like seven people scribble down the room number

\- The next day he comes prepared with some notes and questions for the group, he’s low-key expecting no one to show up but that’s fine, he’s already booked the room and he can just spend the time studying if that’s the case

\- About 20 people rock up, a mix of freshmen, sophomores and even a couple of seniors

\- Boy is  s h o o k

\- He asks what people want to talk about, someone yells out camera settings and there’s a few nods from others

\- He starts rambling about different settings and when to use them, answering a few questions as he goes

\- The bell rings and it’s actually timed perfectly with the end of his speech

\- He realises people have been taking notes and he’d been drawing on the whiteboard

\- People ask if they can do this again next week

\- Next week there’s less people but some of them brought their cameras from home or borrowed one from the library

\- Some of them come up to him really excited and show him photos they took with the settings he recommended

\- He’s so proud omg

\- He has a plan to go over framing and the rule of thirds and he thought it would take up the whole period but it’s only halfway done by the time he’s finished, so he pulls his camera out and they all practice taking photos of things around the room using the rule of thirds

\- He officially registers the photography club with the school and has a standing booking of the room each Thursday

\- He organises a photography show for the end of the year, showcasing a bunch of the best photos taken by club members, he’s a very very proud pappa watching his kids getting praised for their work

\- The student who initially approached him takes over after Peter graduates, but they have him back as a special guest every now and then

\- The club becomes one of the most successful at the school and is still running years later


	5. Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - The reader is Dr Strange's daughter and hasn't told her dad that she's dating Peter Parker

\- in my mind Strange had a kid with Christine before they split (just pretend they were together a lot longer ago 😂)  
\- he wasn’t super involved in your life bc he worked so much and you slowly saw each other less and less until you just never did  
\- basically, he was absent from your life between 8 and 16  
\- you don’t remember much, he was pretty cold and distant and then he just up and left  
-so when he reaches out to try and reconnect after all his mountain therapy you’re pretty hesitant  
-but he genuinely seems like he has his shit together and you’ve heard lots of stories of how compassionate he could be from your mum so you give him a shot  
\- it’s about as awkward as you’d expect, which is to say very, very awkward  
\- but nonetheless, he was trying and so were you  
\- it was after your third lunch together that he took you to the Avengers compound, hoping to impress you with his cool job  
\- honestly, the superhero thing was just kind of weird to you, you didn’t really get how any of it worked  
\- but you made polite conversation with the other Avengers while Strange watched nervously from the sidelines  
\- when Peter came out and introduced himself you relaxed a little, just thankful to have someone closer to your own age around  
\- he didn’t really join the conversation much, just came down to ask Tony about the protocol for some prototype malfunction, something about the fuel gauge always showing as empty  
\- Tony’s response of “oh you can just yeet that, we’ll monitor it internally” caught you off guard and you snorted in laughter  
\- that caught Peter’s attention and he grinned at you before running off back to the lab  
\- you’d drop by the compound occasionally to meet your dad or find a quiet study space or just hang out  
\- it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for you to be there and Tony gave you a key and a room almost immediately  
\- you and Peter grew close pretty fast, he appreciated having someone around the compound who understood his memes and shared the same brand of gen z existential humour  
\- you’d had a bit of a crush on him from the start, something about that grin he flashed you made your stomach do flips  
\- but Peter never showed any interest beyond friendship so you didn’t push it  
\- it was a quiet afternoon when he first asked you out, he was helping you with some chemistry homework in the lounge, the others were out on a training mission but Tony ‘Pappa Bear’ Stark insisted that Peter stay back as he had his GCSEs coming up and “I swear to god Pete, if you fail these exams because of Spiderman business you’ll have no suit for a month, a month!”  
\- you weren’t really doing the work, you’d abandoned it almost immediately in favour of just chatting and mucking about  
\- instead, you’d somehow gotten onto the topic of favourite movies, he spent ten minutes raving about Alien before you finally gave in and admitted you’d never seen it  
\- which shocked and offended Peter to the /core/  
\- he promptly, and confidently, asked you if you wanted to go see it with him, before dissolving into a nervous mess to clarify that he was suggesting a date but it’s totally ok if you just want to go as friends, please don’t feel pressured to say yes   
\- you just grinned like an idiot and told him you’d love to, to which he grinned like an idiot, so the two of you say there for a good twenty seconds grinning like idiots  
\- you went on six dates in the next two months before you decided to call it official  
\- it wasn’t until month four that Strange found out when he walked in on you making out in the kitchen  
\- he was shocked, mortified, and confused  
\- he knew he had to say something to Peter, or to you, but he really wasn’t used to all this dad stuff and boy did you throw him into the deep end with this one  
\- Peter blushed bright red, you fiddled with your fingers and refused to look your dad in the eye  
\- Strange just stood there dumbfounded for a few moments before engaging dad mode™   
\- “Sweetheart, you know I respect you and your choices and I don’t think I’ve quite earned the right to have any sort of say over these manners so… hold on a moment”  
\- he yells to Tony across the compound to come to the kitchen  
\- “Now Peter, you seem like a nice kid but if you hurt my kid I will tear you apart cell from cell and scatter you so far throughout time that god himself couldn’t put you back together, do you understand?”  
\- Peter just gulped and nodded quickly, you just buried your face in your hands, desperately wishing that this wasn’t actually happening right now  
\- and that’s when Tony comes downstairs with a “what’s up wizard?”  
\- “your protege seems to be in a… relationship with my daughter”  
\- Tony immediately turns to you and says “if you hurt my son I will personally blast you to pieces and feed you to Bucky’s goats”  
\- and you and Peter burst out laughing


	6. M.I.T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - Peter gets accepted into MIT and Tony Stark throws him a party

\- Peter was a nervous wreck

\- Peter had no right to be a nervous wreck

\- He had the highest grades in his year

\- He had a letter of recommendation from both Midtown’s headmaster and Anthony Edward Stark

\- He had multiple inventions and theoretical research papers he presented to the applications board

\- But Peter was a nervous wreck

\- The day he got the acceptance letter he broke down in tears with relief

\- He knew he’d have an amazing career no matter where he went to college

\- But Peter has had his heart set on MIT since he was a little kid watching Tony Stark from the crowd

\- He called Tony as soon as he and May had finished crying and hugging

\- Of course, he offered  ~~(demanded)~~ to throw Peter a party to celebrate

\- The night was actually pretty fun, Ned and MJ got to meet the Avengers for the first time, he got to see May fawning over Thor which was more entertaining than he thought it would be

\- But most of all he was just happy to be surrounded by the people that he loved

\- At one point he managed to pull Tony aside, thanking him for the party

\- Tony slung his arm around Pete’s shoulder and pulled him in close

“You know kid, I’m really proud of you.”

\- Peter was just kind of awestruck

“Mr. Stark, I wanted to uh, I wanted to thank you, for the suit and the opportunity but also just for kind of being there. I always saw you as a mentor and you know,  since Uncle Ben died there’s been kind of a gap in my life but I… I don’t really feel like that anymore.”

\- Peter’s eyes were shining with tears as he stared at the ground 

“So thank you, for everything.”

\- He finally looks up to see Tony’s own tears streaming down his cheeks, he pulled Peter in for a hug, resting his chin on the younger man’s head

“You’re welcome kiddo, you’re so welcome.”

\- The wiped their tears and rejoined the party, neither of them quite being able to rub the giddy grins off their faces

\- Peter had an amazing time at MIT, he made so many incredible memories, but that night, that moment with his mentor will always be the best


End file.
